


Last Christmas

by zaddydt



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Heffron Drive (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt
Summary: Kendall throws a Christmas Party and gets jealous when he notices his brother is more popular than him. Inspired by the "Kendall gets naked for attention" line from Koffee with Kendall





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on December 26th but had to wait until I got my Ao3 invite, so now it's not really relevant anymore lol. Might write a second part if there's interest.

“Ho Ho Ho!” Dustin said for one hundred and eighty fucking second time that night.

Kendall’s Christmas party had been a success and was now coming to a close. Everyone who had attended had taken off an hour ago. Well, almost everyone. Dustin, Logan, and Kendall’s brother, Kevin were the only ones still there.

The blond sat in the kitchen, passive aggressively drinking his 9th glass of Egg Nog that night, staring at the three sitting on his couch together. It wasn’t often that Kevin was around Dustin or Logan, so their interest in him tonight was noticeably high tonight. The two constantly talked to Kendall about getting the four of them together one night and finding out which brother had the better ass. As much as he hated to admit it, the idea made him rock hard, but now with the possibility imminent, he found himself pissed off that he wasn’t getting any attention.

I mean, it’s not like he threw this party for nothing! He spent weeks figuring out when all of their friends were free and finding the perfect costume to wear for the night. He even had to invite M*ca and put up with her shit for an entire two hours and ten minutes. Good thing her grandpa fell down in his driveway and she had to drive him to the ICU. He didn’t think he could take one more minute of her… Anyways, after his sexy elf shirt and tights arrived, he sent the obligatory selfie of himself in the family group chat, as usual with all his slutty outfits. When Kevin showed interest in getting the same costume, Kendall saw no problem in it.The more the merrier right?

But looking at him now with the shirt fitting tighter around his pecs and tights hugging his thicker thighs, Kendall realized he was being upstaged. God, losing weight was his biggest mistake of the year… At least he wasn’t the only one in a costume this time. After his smash hit of a Halloween party, the skinny legend decided to throw a Thanksgiving party as well. He realized his mistake by not specifying to his guests to wear a costume when everyone showed up and he was the only sexy turkey in the room. Luckily, he didn’t make the same mistake twice.

Logan showed up fashionably late, decked out in a pair of antlers, brown leather pants with a little tail on his ass, a dot of red paint on his nose and a harness with Christmas lights wrapped around it. Following him were eight of his back up dancers, all dressed in the same manner. Kendall had to promptly take a 38 minute bathroom break to jerk off to the thought of them running a train on him.

When Dustin arrived he was wearing a Santa hat, a red crop topped hoodie with matching red booty shorts and combat boots. 30 was looking good on him and everyone there knew it. Especially Kevin, who couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off him all night.

So there they were, drunkenly flirting on Kendall’s couch, right next to Logan. Kevin had never came out to Kendall, but he was certain his brother was gay. He never had a girlfriend in his life, he was constantly liking gay fan art of Kendall, and he starred in not one, but TWO movies with known gay rights activist and ally extraordinaire, Hillary Duff.

Oh and he was twirling a finger in Dustin’s happy trail right now, so, there’s that for extra proof in case he needed any further convincing.

This couldn’t be happening. Not right under his nose. When the blond mapped this night out in his head, he saw himself, Logan and Dustin all sucking each others dicks and watching all three Santa Clause movies during it. Why did his brother have to fucking ruin everything.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. He wasn’t particularly proud of what he was about to do, but he was buzzed and horny and Dustin’s ass had been hanging out of his shorts all night, so he was gonna do whatever it took to get some god damn attention.

He took off to his room, not capturing the attention of anyone in the living room and slammed the door. He threw his phone on the bed, disregarding the text from an unsaved number that said they really needed some emotional support because their grandpa passed, and stripped out of his loose fitting elf costume. Then, just as quick as he left, he swiftly returned to the living room, fully naked.

“And that’s how it felt when I won my 3rd gold record” Dustin said, lips a little too close to the laughing blond’s cheek on his right. “God you are so funn-”. Before he even had a chance to see him, the brunet felt Kendall’s weight suddenly fall on top of him and watched as his band mate wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Kendall! What the hell are you doing?” he yelled in shock. Logan and Kevin both laid their eyes on the two in the middle, watching as Kendall ground his hips down on Dustin’s already formed bulge and nestling his head in the crook of the older man’s neck. “I just thought I’d tell Santa what I want for Christmas this year” he giggled.

“Um..” Dustin gulped, “okay..”

“Unless I’ve been too naughty this year, I was hoping you could carry me to my room and ram your fat fucking dick down my ass.” Kendall explained, taking glances at his brother every few words to make sure he was paying attention.

Before the man had a chance to answer, Kendall was suddenly ripped off his lap. Logan held onto the blond’s cock and dragged him into the kitchen.

“I see what you’re doing..” Logan said, crossing his arms and looking Kendall in the arms. “Oh?” he responded with a smirk. “Is it that obvious?” “Kendall, isn’t this sorta weird for you? Letting your own brother see you naked?” the smaller man asked.

“Eh.” he hesitated. “I let the entire production crew of our show see me naked when I insisted we make an episode where my swimming trunks fell off. Wasn’t that awkward. Besides, I think he sorta likes me.” Logan rolled his eyes. “Look. I know you’re jealous Dustin’s trying to get his ass wrecked by Kevin and you’re jealous, but it’s Christmas! Let them have their fun.”

“But it’s not fair!” Kendall pouted, stomping his foot. “Dustin looks extra yummy in that outfit and with those grey hairs in his beard. It should be my face he wants to sit on.”

“Well we can still have our own fun, right?” Logan asked, smiling and showing off his dimples he knew Kendall was weak for. The immature 27 year old shrugged. “I guess..” And with that, Logan turned to the coat room, retrieving the Michael Kors bag he got from Ciara Bravo in their Secret Santa last week and pulled out his gift from Ras, a candy cane colored dildo.

The duo smirked at each other as Logan held it up. Kendall hoisted himself up onto the counter behind him and laid on his back while he held his legs back. “I’m fully lubed and douched, as usual.” he stated while Logan christened the 8 inch toy.

The blond turned his head to look through the window into the living room, now seeing Dustin straddling Kevin’s hips as they made out. The blond had a hand firmly grasping Dustin’s ass and the other was snaking up under his hoodie and rubbing his nipple.

As soon as the tip of the dildo touched his ass, Kendall moaned. Loud. Deliberately garnering the attention of the two men on his couch. “Oh shut the fuck up.” Logan said, covering Kendall’s mouth and just shoving the entire length into his friend’s ass while he muffled his now genuine scream. The brunet worked the toy in and out of his ass, spinning and sliding it with every motion, causing Kendall to grasp desperately onto his counter top.

“Ggnh. Oh, god –fuck. yes. Logan..” Kendall moaned, causing a chuckle from the brunet. He sure did know how to calm him down better than anyone else. Kendall had a history of acting up and being needlessly extra. Yes he certainly was That Bitch and Logan was always able to get him to settle down by playing with his hole. The Kid’s Choice Awards restroom sure never saw what was coming for it after Kendall’s little tantrum when they didn’t win best band in 2013.

And its a good thing he was preoccupied with this dildo, because when Logan looked over to see Dustin folded over getting his ass ate, he knew Kendall would burst into tears if he saw. So he just took the blond’s dick in his other hand and pumped it in rhythm with the dildo.

They continued this for a few minutes, every so often Logan relubed the dildo with his spit, licking and sucking it like an actual candy cane. He wiped the sweat from his friend’s forehead and rubbed his cheek while they both stared at each other, sharing an intimate moment. There, Kendall thought to himself how lucky he was to have a friend as dear to him as Logan and couldn’t imagine life without him.

Then, he turned his head to see Dustin lowering himself onto Kevin’s dick.

Kendall kicked Logan in the face, making the poor brunet fall to the floor. Kendall scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder and stormed back into the living room. “Ow!?” Logan yelled, rubbing his face and halting Dustin and Kevin.

The blond let him down somewhat gently and before he had the ability to protest, Logan felt Kendall’s hands fumble as he unbuttoned his jeans, tugged at the zipper and finally yanked down the leather pants, revealing the reindeer tail was attached to a butt plug and showing through a slit in the jeans.

“Oh.. uh…, wow..” Kendall said as he stared at the tail. Making his way up to his feet, Logan glared at him. “Don’t pretend this is the sluttiest thing you’ve seen me do.” As soon as he finished that thought, the taller boy closed the space between them and brought his lips to Logan’s, kissing him while he played with the tail and teasingly pushed it inwards with one finger, causing the shorter boy to shudder.

“Fuuuuuck… Kevin… fuck.” Dustin moaned as his ass slid down to the base of the other blond’s dick. “Yeah. Take it all.” he breathed. Kendall looked up and made eye contact with him as he rocked his hips up into Dustin. Kendall pushed the plug a little farther into his friend, making him cling tighter to the blond and sliding their dicks together.

Impatient as he is, Kendall pulled the plug out of Logan, spilling some cum out in the process, making the brunet blush. “Yeah, heheh… I stopped over at Ras’s before I came here..” Luckily for Kendall, it just helped speed along exactly what he wanted to do. The singer made his way over to the same couch Kevin and Dustin were fucking on and sat a few inches away. His hand guided Logan over and he pulled the male onto his lap. It took almost no time or effort to slide his dick into the paler boy’s ass.

Immediately, Kendall was fucking Logan at the same pace his brother was fucking his band mate. He pushed on Logan’s back, causing him to arch it, giving Kendall the perfect opportunity to grip his shoulder and bring it down to bite onto it. “Ooh. Ooh. God. Oh fuck..”

“Kevin, fuck. Fuuuuck. yes.” Dustin moaned in unison to Logan’s moans, both of which filled the room along with the sounds of their asses slapping against the brothers hips and The Christmas Story playing on TBS.

Tension filled the air as well. Everyone there was aware of what was going on. Kevin fucked Dustin, Kendall watched as he fucked Logan harder, Kevin watched as he fucked Dustin harder, and so on.

Kevin pulled Dustin in closer, pressing their foreheads together as they both panted. “Fuck, you like my cock baby? You like it making you a mess? Right in front of your friends?” Kevin said, gaining a moan from the older male. “Fuck, I love your ass. God damn” he said with a sigh as he gave it a rough smack.

Although it was heavily pissing Kendall off, Kevin had to admit this was pretty fucking amazing. It wasn’t often he got to fuck guys, what with his charity work and non slutty lifestyle and all. This was never the way he envisioned coming out to his brother, but fuck, if Dustin’s ass wasn’t fat..

Kendall raked his hands across Logan’s torso, pulling at his love handles and teasing his nipples. His thrusts picked up speed and Logan was losing his fucking mind. The brunet reached his hand out and held onto Dustin for support.

He felt Kendall’s arm wrap around and pump his dick. “Cum for me.” Hearing that, Kevin picked up the speed and forced Dustin’s weight down onto him, relentlessly pounding his hole. In between the man’s moans, they heard Logan’s yell, followed by him cumming all over the coffee table.

Dustin quickly followed, cumming all over Kevin’s torso as he groaned into the blond’s shoulder. Feeling both of their assholes tighten around their dicks, Kendall and Kevin both came at the same time, holding Logan and Dustin down as they shot their loads up into them.

The four sat there for a moment, all breathing heavy and calming down. After a brief second of silence, Kendall turned to his brother.

“Sooooo, you’re gay?”


End file.
